ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Shatter Animated
Plot Cliffjumper has enter a universe with a twist, Decepticons are the heroes and Autobots are villains. He meets Guardian Prime and his team, who they learn he is not fron this universe and the Autobots are looking for Optronix. Will Cliffjumper helps the Decepticons or let the Autobots win? In series is based mostly the Animated ''and ''Shatter Glass ''comics, only having Cliffjumper being teleported to this universe with the Allspark with him. Characters Humans *Professor ''''''Henri Arkeville (voiced by Corey Burton): A scientist and inventor with cybernetic arm and eye (and possibly other parts) for unknown reasons. Helps the Decepticons against Autobots and the help of his three interns. *'William "Will" Hayes '(voiced by Tom Kenny): The protagnist and Rick's best friend. He is kind, brave and a cool guy, he and Rick signed up to be Professor Henri Arkeville's interns for college prep purposes. Will also has an insatiable appetite. Thank goodness for his quick metabolism. His partner is Soundblaster. *'Frederick "Rick" Ottman '(voiced by Jerry Trainer): One of Professor Henri Arkeville's three interns. He and his best friend, Will, get into all sorts of trouble together. Though when they signed up to be Professor Henri Arkeville's interns for college prep purposes. He thinks Sephie is cute, but won't admit it except under threat of death. His partner is Cliffjumper. *'Josephine "Sephie" Beller '(voiced by Tara Strong): Professor Henri Arkeville's teaching assistant.Dark-haired and unrelentingly cheerful, she's an unabashed technophile. Any and all machines are her point of interest. *'Gerald "Feral" Ling' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A jungle boy found by Will and taken to lived with the Dinocons. He has long spikey hair and a light voice, similar to Spidermonkey from Ben10: Alien Force. His partners are the Dincons because he is wild as they are. Evil Humans Allies to the Autobots and criminals with Autobots help on Earth. *'Issac Atom '(voiced by Charlie Adler): A evil version of Issac Sumdac and evil genius wants to conquer the world with his mad army of automotons. He hails from an alternate continuity from the normal Animated universe, where everything is opposite. **'Sari Atom' (voiced by Cree Summers): A evil version of Sari Sumdac and a protoform that absorbed Issac's DNA, which later attack him and caged up. She enjoys the destruction and power, she's more of a prankster than truly evil. Now armed with a battle mode, she serves as a slave alongside the Autobots and hates her "creator" with every fiber of her being. *'Witwicky Family': A family of crooks and villains that join with the Auotbots. Heroic Decepticons *'Guardian Prime '(voiced by David Kaye): A heroic counterpart of Megatron and leader of the Decepticons. A young mathematician that was chosen as Prime and leads team that end up stranded on Earth, they now protect Earth and stop the Autobots from finding Optronix. Transforms into a Cybertronian Tank Truck and on Earth, he choose a blue/white Armor Truck with Null Cannon and his voice is based on Optimus from the Animated series. *'Nightscream' (voiced by Chris Evans): A heroic counterpart of Starscream and next leader of the Decepticons. Intelligent and personable scientist who acts as Guardian's main science guy and inventor of the team, Guardian believes he can be Chosen One and which doesn't believe that. *'Soundblaster '(voiced by Mikey Kelley): A heroic counterpart of Soundwave and the rookie of the team, this bot loves music, parties and talks like stereotype Local Surfer. He is odd, funny and bit of a chatterbox, he can mimic any sound hears and jokes around. His choice of weapons his hacking and Sonic Blasters from his hands. Transforms into a Cybertronian Sonic Car and on Earth, he choose a blue Chevy Groove Car with Sonic Pulse Blasters. **'Howlback': A heroic counterpart of Ravage and a female white Cybertronian Panther. *'Crasher '(voiced by Tara Strong): A heroic renegade that was saved by Soundblaster from the Autobots and joined their team, she is tomboyish, cool and spunky. Her personallty is based on a punk rocker and has seismic attack ability making things shakey by using her Pile Driver Hands. Transforms into a black/red Race Car. *'Scrapper' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): A heroic version of Scrapper and Medic of the team. A former leader of the Construticons that wanted joined his friend Nightscream to travel with Guardian Prime's team and stop the Decepticons. *'Sideswipe' (voiced by Steve Blum): a former Autobot that joins Decepticons and fights for honor. *'Dinotcons': Cybertronian Beasts that were controlled by the Autobots to destory the Decepticons on Earth, which they freed from their control and join the Decepticons. ** Goryu (voiced by David Kaye): A Cybertronian Beast that controled by the Autobot and freed by Guardian Prime's Team, thanks them and join their side. Big, dumb, protective and good-natured, he is friendly and childish at times. But, becames enrage when friends are in trouble and which his behavior is based on Hulk. He transforms into a icy blue Cryolophosaurus and breathe out ice beam or snow wind blast. **'Slices' (voiced by Tara Strong): Goryu's best friend and Dinocons' Scout. Other *'Cliffjumper '(voiced by Scott McNeil): A Autobot enter a multiverse and meets up with the Decepticons, which is surprise when Nightscream's tells him that is not the bot of their universe. Ressembles the Animated version ''and enjoys watching extreme sports. Evil Autobots *'Optronix (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): A evil counterpart of Optimus Prime and leader of the Autobots, he wants the All Spark to conquer the universe and later his head is end up at Atom Coperated. A sadistic, cruel and ambitious leader, he learns that trap in Sumdac's lab and learns that his Second-in-Command betrayed him. Transforms into a Cybertronian War Vehicle, later a purple/black Assault Tank. *'''Rodimus (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): A evil version of Rodimius and Optronix's Second-in-Command, he betrays Optronix and takes over as leader of the Autobots. He is smart, prideful, cowardly and likes to boss around bots, he speaks Street Talk and act like a mobster. Transforms into a black Sports Car with purple flames. *'Wasp' (voiced by Tom Kenny): A evil version of Bumblebee and Spy, he has strong dislike on humans and spy on Rodimus for Optronix. He is loyal to Optronix and pretend to follow Romidimus ' orders. Transforms into a green Bug Car and a Giant Wasp, he only gain those forms while scanning a car with wasp on it. *'Fracture' (voiced by Cree Summers): A evil version of Arcee and Ninja, she joins Optronix's team for thrill of war and has a crush on Rodimus. She transforms into a red Futuristic Motorcycle and use flamethrowers. *'Warpath' (voiced by Fred Tatascoiore): A evil version of Warpath and Beserker. Transforms into a orange Double-Cannon Assault Tank and missle launchers. Additional Members *'Wheeljack' (voiced by Jeff Bennet): A evil version of Wheeljack and Mad Inventor, he invented the Dinocons to destory the Decepticons on Earth and fails. *'Grimlock': A Dinobot that Wheeljack created to destoryed Optronix and later reporogrammed by Wasp, making him Optronix's pet and speaks in dinosaur sounds. Transforms into a black Tyrannosaurus Rex and Goryu's rival. *'Elita 13 '(voiced by Gina Torres): A evil version of Elita-1 and Fracture's sister.